


Amelink - Six feet apart

by cmfvids



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmfvids/pseuds/cmfvids
Summary: A continuation of their scene in the backyard during 17x03. This is shameless smut, so don't read it if you don't like that![Sort of spoilers of season 17!!]
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Amelink - Six feet apart

**Author's Note:**

> “What?” Link picked the box up from the floor, a little confused. Pick one? He was so distracted by her quiet moans that he couldn’t think straight, but when he opened the box he realized what she had meant. Inside the box were sextoys. Her sextoys.

A/N: I already did 17x02, here’s 17x03....

Amelia let out a long yawn. She was exhausted. She had finally managed to put the kids to bed, who had been awfully distracted and wanted nothing more than to see their mother. Which was understandable, but she needed a timeout. 

She walked outside into the backyard, where Link was undressing after a day at the hospital. “Hi.” She said and let out a soft sigh, smiling softly. She was about to tell him about her day, when Link started talking. 

“I basically showered in sanitizer, but better safe than sorry, right?” He said while throwing his shirt on the pile of clothes that was forming in the garden.

“How was your surgery?” Amelia asked without reacting to his first comment. 

“It was great.” Link said while taking off his pants. “The patient was some sort of sex therapist. Apparently he’s very well known for helping women… achieve their goals.” He threw his pants on the pile of clothes. He then looked back at Amelia. “37 times.” 

Amelia looked back at Link with a questioning look on her face. “Like.. in one sitting?” She asked, confused, to which Link replied with “It was advertised as one event, yes.” He was now standing in the backyard, in front of Amelia, wearing nothing but his boxers. He ran his hand through his hair, only then noticing that his girlfriend started to cry. 

“I’m so sorry”, Amelia sniffled, looking away from him. Everything that was going on with Meredith right now was getting a little too much for her to handle, and she had no idea how to deal with that. Link stepped forward reassuringly. He was about to hug her, when he realized he had just gone to the hospital. The hospital, which was filled with covid patients. He didn’t want to risk accidently infecting Amelia or his son, so he took a step back. “No. I’m sorry.” He said, while trying to figure out what it was that was bothering her. “I don’t-” he let out a soft sigh. He didn’t want to seem like a bad person, but he had no idea what was going on. “I don’t think I know what’s wrong.” 

Amelia took a breath. “Meredith is still in the hospital. And the kids are all waiting for me to tell them that everything is gonna be fine but I just keep turning around and wondering who the person is who is gonna tell you and me that.” She said, immediately starting to feel a sort of relief that she was finally getting this off her chest. “I’m so tired...”, Amelia said as she started to cry, “...that I don’t even recognize myself. I- I don’t even know what pants are, there’s a global medical crisis going on and I can’t even help, and I can’t turn my brain off with a glass of wine like normal people. I’m-” She took a breath, wiping the tears away that were forming in her eyes. “I’m gonna explode.” 

Link wasn’t sure what to say to that. Meredith being in the hospital had been hard on him too, but he couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for Amelia now that her sister was dying and she was unable to see her. “You want me to take the kids?” He offered. He couldn’t think of anything else he could do to help her at that moment. 

Amelia shrugged. “They’re asleep.” She sighed. Link sighed softly. Of course the kids were asleep. So what else could he do? “Okay...” He then said, a small smile forming on his face. “How about you tell me what you want, and I will get it for you. Anything.”

Now that, she could work with. Maybe it was even what she wanted to hear him say, considering the lack of clothing she had put on before she went outside to see him. Amelia knew that there weren’t a lot of things she could do to take her mind off what was going on. Most people she knew would be getting drunk on a night like this one, but she could never do that. She shrugged a little, looking at her insanely gorgeous boyfriend who was standing half naked in front of him. “37 times?” 

Link chuckled softly. “Oh..” he smirked a little. “That’s what you want?” 

“I just… need to feel something other than overwhelming despair.” Amelia said and while she was talking, her hands moved downwards to undo her robe. 

It was like Link had forgotten about the situation they were in, his head running on overdrive thinking of all the things he could do to her, but her comment brought him back to reality. “Ah… I was at the hospital, I-” he stopped talking for a few seconds. As much as he would love to do this, have hot sex all night long and totally blow her mind at how good he could be at helping her forget, he knew the risk was too big. “I was planning on keeping my distance until I could get tested.”

Amelia knew he would say that. She knew Link very well - better than she knew herself sometimes - and she had anticipated every part of this conversation so far. She simply smirked at him, and said “who says we can’t do this six feet apart?” Link raised his eyebrow confused. He had no idea what she was planning, but he didn’t hate it. He knew how kinky Amelia could sometimes be, and he was kind of excited to find out what she had planned for tonight.

Amelia finally took off her robe, revealing to Link how she was only wearing a pair of black panties and the yellow lace push-up bra in which she KNEW he wouldn’t be able to resist her. She dropped the robe in the grass and slowly ran her fingers up her chest. Her hands went behind her back and she unclasped her bra, taking it off and dropping it beside her robe on the floor. Her eyes had gone a few shades darker. The thought of how difficult it would be for Link to not be able to touch her turned her on more than she thought it would. She slipped her hands in her panties, not taking them off yet, watching Link’s eyes move to look at the place where her fingers were now stroking her folds. She let out a breathy moan and as she did, her eyes interlocked with his. They looked at each other and while Amelia’s hands were moving between her legs, she noticed how turned on he was. Her smirk had not disappeared once.

Tonight was going to be a very long night.

The lack of vision was driving Link crazy. He glanced at her face, noticing the lip bite she always did when he was flicking his tongue over her clit in the way he knew made her go crazy. The idea that his girlfriend was doing that to herself now, her fingers slowly drawing circles over the most sensitive spot of her body, drove him mad.

Amelia noticed the thing she was waiting for. A large bulge was forming in his boxers. She smirked. “Come on.” She turned around and went back inside, leaving all of their clothes in the backyard. Normally Link would think twice before leaving all of their stuff to lay around, but not tonight. After standing there in the grass for a few seconds, completely caught up in his thoughts, he went inside after her.

By the time he got upstairs, Amelia was already laying in their bed. She had already forgotten about how her life was falling apart, her thoughts were only fixated on the night ahead. Link noticed her panties were on the floor beside the nightstand. She was completely naked, her head resting on the pillow while she slowly fingered herself, and in that moment it hit Link that he would not be able to touch her all night long. She was in control. And he loved it.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her fingers disappear inside her over and over again. He was completely focused on that. “There is a box on the floor.” Amelia suddenly said, not once stopping what she was doing. “Pick one.”

“What?” Link picked the box up from the floor, a little confused. Pick one? He was so distracted by her quiet moans that he couldn’t think straight, but when he opened the box he realized what she had meant. Inside the box were sextoys. Her sextoys.

Amelia had her eyes closed the entire time, but when she heard how his breathing started to increase a little, she knew he had opened the box. “Like I said. Pick one.” It wasn’t long before Link had decided, handing her a vibrator. “But…” He said and moved away from her again, “you can only use it when I tell you to.”

Link got off the bed and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, pulling down his boxers to let his cock spring free. Amelia watched him stroke himself slowly, and the idea that she had this effect on him even without touching him once sent a new wave of wetness down to her core.

“So what’s it going to be… sir?” Amelia said, grinning widely to herself when she heard him groan. She knew that would turn him on. He cleared his throat. “Place it on your clit.” Amelia did as she was told, her mouth falling open as she turned on the vibration. She felt the pleasure run through her entire body, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she wanted to make this moment last much longer, she would’ve cum to that. 

Her moans were short, quick, and quiet, but loud enough for Link to know exactly how turned on she was. His hand moved faster up and down his shaft. “Move it downwards.” He whispered. He knew how to torture her, even without touching her, and he was planning on doing exactly that. When he noticed that Amelia was about to move the vibrator inside her, he said “stop”, leaving her to hold the toy at her entrance.

Amelia’s mouth went dry, the intense pleasure increasing when she realized how much she let him control her. No questions asked, she would do whatever he told her to do. She had never been like that with anyone in the past. “May I-” He interrupted her before she could finish what she was saying. “Yes. But slowly.” Link watched the toy slowly disappear inside her, grinning to himself when he heard her low moans. She was trying to adjust to its rather large size, and when it was finally all the way inside her, Link said “stop.” Amelia stopped moving the toy, and Link allowed himself a few seconds to take in the beautiful sight in front of him.

Amelia was sitting up a little against the headboard of the bed, her eyes closed, one hand toying with her nipple while the other one was holding the vibrator inside her. Link felt his balls starting to tighten and knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so he groaned and said “go ahead.”

Amelia started thrusting the sextoy inside her, the vibrations of it almost making her cum after two seconds. After a while she started moving her hips against the movements she made with the toy. Her hand went faster and faster with every thrust. Link could no longer fixate on one thing anymore. Her moans, her wet pussy, the sextoy she was using to pleasure herself, her free hand that was now rubbing her clit, her erect nipples and her bouncing breast… It was so much. And so hot.

She opened her eyes and watched Link jerk himself off, her moans getting louder with each thrust. “Come on baby.” Link said, moving his hand in sync with Amelia’s. “Cum for me.” 

Hearing his low voice say those words sent her over the edge, and she moaned a mix of “oh yeah”s and “oh my god”s and “Link, fuck me”s as she orgasmed all over the toy. She switched off the vibration and slowed down her thrust, allowing herself to ride out her orgasm. She watched Link increase the pace of his hand before he finally came, his sperm covering his hand.

Both of them stayed in their spot, sweaty while trying to catch their breath. “Thank you.” Amelia breathed out after a while.

“For what?”

“Making me forget.” She smiled at him. Normally she would lay in his arms by now, but she knew they couldn’t do that. “I love you.”

Link smiled softly at her. “No problem baby. I love you too.”

A/N: I'm thinking about starting a multipart fic that I'd call 'Fifty Shades of Amelink', but idk if anyone would like to read that ahaha. If you'd like me to start writing something like that, just leave a comment!


End file.
